


Exercise Plan

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: My own. (“You scream, I scream, we all scream for ice cream.” ~ American Proverb.)
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Emynn for her assistance. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Exercise Plan

~

“Mmm,” Harry moaned. “Delicious.” 

Severus looked up from his potion magazine and frowned. “That’s your third ice cream today.”

Harry licked his spoon lasciviously. “Yes, it is.” He grinned. “I’m on my summer break, which means I can eat ice cream all day if I like.”

Severus snorted. “If you’re not careful, you’ll be too fat to get back into your Auror uniform.” 

Harry hummed. “You’ll still love me if I’m fat though, right?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “As I didn’t marry you for your trim figure, of course.” 

Standing up, Harry sauntered towards Severus. “That’s reassuring. Although you should know, I’ve an exercise plan to burn off all these extra calories.” 

Severus grunted as Harry straddled his lap and, taking his mag, tossed it aside. “Do you indeed?”

“Yes.” Harry nuzzled his neck. “Although my plan will require some sacrifice on your part.” He scraped his teeth along Severus’ jaw. “Think you have some time to spare to keep me in shape?”

Reaching for his wand, Severus banished their clothes before starting to caress Harry. “Well, I suppose I did agree to ‘for better or for worse’ when we wed.” 

Harry laughed. “I thought you’d see it that way.” 

~


End file.
